The Professor's Portal
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: When everyone mysteriously disappears from Avalar, Spyro finds a strange portal in Summer Forest that may have something to do with it. What he finds inside, may change his way of tactics, from a cocky attitude, to a more serious nature.


I wanted to get the next chapter of the legend of star up today but it's not quite finished. So I found this story I did a while back, edited it a little, and posted it. Better than nothing I suppose. Next time I'm online I'll have two chapters ready for the legend of star.

**Gateway to Earth**

**by: Chuckles the Cheat (duh)**

It was your average day in Summer Forest. Warm, pleasant, cool breeze, and best of all, quiet. The famous purple dragon was especially fond of these kind of days. But not today.

Spyro had been walking throughout the small castle, wondering where everyone had disappeared to. The professor was the first to go missing. He mentioned a while back that he was working on some sort of teleporting device. Spyro just hoped he didn't teleport himself inside a rock. That would have been unpleasant. Then it was Moneybags. Although Spyro was more than happy to see the greedy bear was missing, it still bugged him on where he actually was. Elora was the last to go. She was last seen out back behind the castle in front of Spyro's favorite pond. The only other person, or bug, that was left was Sparx. He never left Spyro's side.

"I hope they're alright Sparx," Spyro said to his lifelong partner with worry. "They've been gone for a long time."

Sparx replied in a series of buzzes which somehow seemed to give Spyro a little comfort.

"Let's check the pond again. Maybe we missed something," Spyro suggested with a little more confidence than before.

It didn't take long for Spyro and Sparx to make their way from the river near the portal to Glimmer, to the pond which also had a portal on a small island in the middle of it. The pond was located right behind the castle. It was here that Spyro would go swimming if he was in the mood.

When they arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Birds chirped as they flew overhead and a few fish swam at the bottom of the pond but other than that, everything was quiet.

"It's quiet," Spyro dully said. "Too quiet."

The only noise that came from Sparx was the vibrations from his wings. That's how quiet it was.

"I hate it when it's this quiet," the purple dragon sighed.

He heard a croak and looked to his right to see a frog. He smiled a quickly flamed it. The frog was covered in flames and poofed into a yellow butterfly, which made Sparx more than happy to have a midday snack. He chased the butterfly a short ways away from the pond. The butterfly was pretty quick as Sparx made his way back toward a small bridge, which Ripto had smashed a good while back to hinder Spyro's progress.

Sparx flew over the gap in the bridge and finally caught the butterfly. The golden dragonfly enjoyed the snack and was surprised to see how far he had flown away from Spyro. Then he began to hear some kind of noise coming from below him. It sounded like a portal, which was quite unusual. Sparx didn't recall there being a portal under the broken bridge.

Intrigued by the discovery, he flew down toward the source of the noise to find a portal in the cliff wall. Five golden letters hung just above the portal. Sparx wasn't the best reader but he was able to make it out.

E-A-R-T-H

Well this was new. Sparx never seen a portal like this one before. He also spotted some of the professors equipment as well. Some orbs, a computer with a bunch of random numbers that didn't make sense, and some other oddities Sparx wasn't familiar with.

"Sparx!"

Sparx looked up toward the bridge and made his way toward it. He saw Spyro, who immediately became relieved to see the dragonfly was still with him. Sparx told Spyro about the portal he found, which perked the purple dragon up.

"Portal? And you say the professor probably went through it?"

Sparx nodded.

Spyro peered over the ledge and saw what his partner was talking about. Intrigued, he stepped off the ledge and glided down to the bottom. He safely landed in front of the portal with Sparx right behind him. He eyed the portal's name with obvious curiosity.

"Earth? Never been there before."

Sparx buzzed in agreement.

"It's the only other portal that's working too. Everyone must be inside." He turned to Sparx, who knew exactly what he was about to say. "What do you say Sparx?"

Sparx nodded, eager for some adventure. He saw the purple dragon smile.

"Let's go."

Spyro turned back to the portal and without hesitation, he jumped through it, disappearing from Avalar. Sparx was worried about this, but nevertheless, followed his partner.

This portal was different from the others. As Spyro fell through the portal, he felt nauseated and his head was beginning to ache. It felt like he was being pulled through and everything around him slowly became black and dark.

Then Spyro felt a breeze. Slowly his began to regain his vision. It started as a blur and then everything was clear. He was laying on concrete in the middle of what seemed like a desert. The concrete had white lines on it along with yellow lines on both sides of it.

"Is this supposed to be a road?" Spyro asked himself. Then he realized something. "Sparx! Where are you?"

As if on cue, Sparx was spotted flying towards the dragon as fast he could. He was buzzing so fast Spyro could barely make out the words, "Something coming".

As soon as Spyro heard the news, he heard something down the road. He looked with a squint to see something was coming toward him. It looked like a green metal box with wheels and windows.

"Can't flame metal," Spyro aggravatingly sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to charge it."

The warm breeze blew once more and Spyro began his run down the road toward his enemy. As the metal box drew closer Spyro noticed it was bigger than he anticipated. But he still kept going. No backing down now. The purple dragon lowered his horns, charging as fast as he could.

Then the metal box done something Spyro wasn't expecting. It swerved off the road to it's left to avoid hitting him. It nearly flipped over when it hit the desert sands but it stopped to a safe halt. Spyro couldn't help but smile. His enemy was too much of a coward to face him. But then the dragon heard voices coming from with the box. He was barely able to make them out as he sneaked behind it.

"Why is there a dog in the desert!"

"I don't know go check and see if it's okay!"

"Who cares about the dog? I'm checking to see if the truck is okay!"

Truck? Was that what this box was called? Spyro peered around the back of the truck and saw a door open on the left side of it. Then he spotted something step out of it. The creature reminded Spyro of a fawn like Elora but it's legs were completely different.

This fawn look-alike sighed as he checked the front of his truck.

"I don't think I hit it," the creature spoke. "And the truck still seems alright."

Spyro sneaked his way toward the open door of the truck along with Sparx to look inside. He saw another fawn look-alike on the other side. The purple dragon found himself lost in his head with questions, until he heard a scream.

"What is that thing! Help!"

The other creature ran around the corner of the truck to see Spyro staring him down. "That ain't no dog! What the heck is that?" He stammered as he slowly began to back up to a safer distance.

"What does it look like?" Spyro said, sounding offended. "I'm a dragon. What are you?"

"D-Dragon?" the look-alike nervously stuttered. He then noticed his buddy in the truck, quietly scooting over to the driver's seat and motioning him to go to the other side. "I'm a . . . human," he replied, sounding a bit less nervous.

As soon as he answered, he made a run for it. The door beside him slammed shut and in the blink of an eye the other human was in the truck as well. Spyro rammed the truck with his horns in his attempt to stop them, but only made two dents with his horns. Then the truck quickly backed up onto the road and drove off back down the road as fast as possible.

Sparx looked at Spyro questionably after what had just happened. He buzzed a few short words making the dragon grin.

"I know they were scared. But I don't know what I'll do if more of those metal trucks show up."

The purple dragon looked down the road and could see some sort of civilization off in the distance. The truck went in the same direction so that means that there must be someone over there that could help him find the professor and Elora.

"Spyro?"

The voice sounded familiar. Familiar enough to make Spyro twitch. He turned to see the last bear he wanted to see. Moneybags had his head poked up out of a hidden hole in the ground a little ways off the road.

"Come over here," Moneybags motioned.

Spyro looked at Sparx. He was shaking his head 'no' but Spyro didn't see any other choice at the moment. He ran over toward the bear, only to be greeted by a mischievous grin on his face.

"For 200 gems I'll let you pass by."

"I'm not in the mood for your childish behavior," Spyro retorted, expecting nothing less. "Where's Elora and the professor?"

Moneybags grew less greedy for the moment. Seemed as if Spyro's attitude had an effect on him. "They were taken away by the humans. They went to a base over there."

The bear pointed towards the same place Spyro spotted earlier. "I've got to save them."

"What about me?" Moneybags asked.

Spyro smirked. "Ask me if I care."

_Meanwhile_

"Let us out of here you jerk!" Elora cried out. Her voice was muffled by the glass tube she was inside but it was still enough for the human scientist to hear her. The professor was in a tube as well right beside Elora's.

"Fascinating," the scientist said to himself. He picked up a clipboard and pulled out a pen from his white lab coat and began writing some notes. "They're capable of speech and they are very intelligent."

The scientist eyed the professor when he set the clipboard back down.

"Why do you lock us up like prisoners?" the professor asked.

"You are not locked up, we're scanning your skeletal structures as well as your muscle mass."

Elora wasn't convinced. "We're being held here against our will and your saying we're not locked up?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. "Fine, your prisoners. Happy?"

Elora beat on the side of the glass. "Let us out!"

"I'm sorry but I can't just do that. I'll lose my job."

And with that, the scientist left the lab. He casually walked down a small hallway only to almost bump into two other people, who seemed to be catching their breath as if they had been running.

"Can I help you?" the scientist asked. "And if yes, make it quick, I have a lot of tests to run."

"There's another one out there!"

"What?" the scientist replied in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"It was just outside the base!" the other one answered. "It was a purple dragon!"

"Dragon? But they are extinct! How is it possible?"

"He talks just like the rest of them!"

The scientist was nearly at a loss for words. "How big was it?"

"About as high as my chest I suppose."

"Then we're going to go catch it."

The two humans looked at the scientist, flabbergasted by what he said. "What? Catch a dragon? Don't they breathe fire?"

"Not if he's asleep. Where are the tranquilizers?"

"We can get those but . . . tranquilizing a dragon? Is it possible?"

"We'll find out," the scientist replied. "I've been dieing for some field work anyways."

"It's gonna be literally if your not careful. We're not going with you. It's nuts."

The scientist watched the two of them walk away. He sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop on you Boris but tranquilizing a dragon?"

Boris turned around, "I know Victor. I'm just trying to do my job."

"Your job is to run tests, nothing more. You've just been couped up in your lab for far too long." Boris sighed. Victor continued. "Just wait, that dragon may have come from the same place those other two creatures came from. If that is the case then he might just come to us. He may be a dragon but it's going to take a lot to break into a military base undetected."

Boris nodded in agreement. "I suppose your right."

_Just outside the base walls_

By the time Spyro and Sparx made their way across the desert to the base, the night sky began to show itself. The purple dragon didn't know where he was but the stars still shown themselves just like they did in Avalar. The dragon wasn't much of a stargazer so they would provide no distraction. It just gave him something to do until he reached the walls of the base. And an attempt to ignore a certain someone who was intent on following him.

"This is not safe at all. I hope you can protect me."

"I'm not a bodyguard Moneybags. And even if I was, it would take more than a million gems for me to protect you."

Sparx laughed at the comment. It couldn't have been any less true.

"How are we going to get into the base?" Moneybags asked as he leaned up against the wall, still holding on to his gem bag and wearing a purple suit.

Spyro looked around for anything he could use. Going through the gate wasn't an option. There were too many humans guarding it. Spyro knew he could take on a few of them by himself, but from what he could have seen when first arrived, there were trucks entering and exiting the base. The purple dragon knew he couldn't flame nor charge a truck, so he stayed away from the gate. But from observation, he couldn't find any way over the concrete wall.

Spyro turned to his trusted dragonfly, "Sparx, can you fly over the wall and tell me what you see?"

Sparx nodded and did what he was told. He flew high enough to look over the wall and became dismayed at what he saw. There were humans nearly everywhere. All of them were carrying guns as well. Sparx recognized them. He remembering seeing them on his first adventure with Spyro.

There were several buildings as well. Sparx guessed if the professor and Elora was here, they would have to be in one of those buildings.

He also spotted several of those trucks parked alongside one of the nearest buildings. To make matters worse, there were some searchlights being operated by the humans on the wall.

Sparx flew back down to tell the news to Spyro. The dragon, however, just smiled. "Alright then. Let's get in there." He sat in thought for a moment. He was used to just running in with an assertive attitude. But this sort of tactic wouldn't work here. He came to the conclusion that he would have to be stealthy, something he wasn't used to.

_Inside Boris' Lab_

It was certainly fascinating to see that there was life elsewhere, capable of inventing a portal to another world. Boris studied the device for quite a while, captivated by it.

It was so simple. The portal was just a stone archway powered by a few magical green orbs.

No matter how mesmerized he was with the device, he couldn't help but feel like this whole situation was just wrong. It wouldn't have been so bad if that mole and faun couldn't talk, but they wanted to be free. Boris guessed they wanted to go home, and home was through this portal.

Boris studied the portal for a few moments then noticed something. There were slots on the two sides of the portal. He examined them, then looked at the two green orbs. The scientist looked around his lab to make sure he was alone, then inserted the two orbs into their places. As soon as the last orb was in place, a few sparks flew from the orbs, and the portal came to life. Boris grinned to himself as he noticed the word "Avalar" in golden letters floating at the top of the portal.

He knew he had to tell someone about this discovery, but truthfully, he didn't know what to do. If this was really those creature's home then the first thing the army would probably do is invade. It made Boris shiver. But he was too curious to not know what was on the other side.

Looking around one last time, he entered the portal.

_Outside the Base_

"How am I supposed to do this?" Moneybags desperately asked.

"I don't expect you to," Spyro smiled. "That's the point."

Moneybags huffed. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Fine, I'll just leave."

"Fine," Spyro said. "Good riddance."

The bear seemed to be shocked by what he heard, but stomped away in anger. Spyro didn't care where he went, as long as it wouldn't interfere with what he was trying to do.

Spyro was waiting on the side of the road, laying down behind a cactus, waiting for one of them large trucks to drive by. Sparx could easily fly over the wall so he told him to stay there until he was inside. Then they would regroup.

It took a minute, but Spyro was rewarded with what he wanted. A large truck was coming down the road. As it neared the base, it slowed down it's speed. Then Spyro saw his chance. He took off as fast as he could and saw a camouflaged tarp hanging off the back of the truck. As soon as he was close enough, Spyro leaped for the tarp, claws out.

He just barely managed to grab a hold onto the tarp with the help of his claws and slowly began to climb up to the top of the truck. With the wind trying to blow him off, he pulled himself up on the top of the vehicle and sighed with relief.

"Well now that's out of the way," Spyro said to himself.

The dragon looked ahead to see he was nearing the gate. Spyro readied himself for the next part of his plan. As soon as the truck stopped at the gate, Spyro ran off the ledge of the truck and leaped with his wings spread. After he jumped off the right side, he barely had the height to glide over the wall and safely land in the shadows. Spyro tucked in his wings and looked around to see if he was spotted by any of the guards. Satisfied, he quietly made his way toward the nearest building, avoiding the guards.

The guards were easy enough to sneak past. It was getting late and they were getting groggy. The searchlights however were a different story. However there always seemed to be some scaffolding or something to hide under or behind. Slowly but surely, Spyro made it to the nearest building, where Sparx was waiting. He took off behind the building to spot his partner.

Spyro stopped in front of him, seeing as it was safe for the moment to take a breather. Meanwhile, Sparx filled Spyro in. The building they were standing behind did not hold Elora or the professor so they would have to check the other buildings.

"Well, since they were captured, wouldn't they be in the building with the most people going in and out?" Spyro asked.

"You can find out for yourself."

Spyro's heart skipped a beat. He turned around to spot several soldiers aiming their weapons at him.

"You think that's a good idea?" Spyro said, sounding more than confident.

The soldier that was speaking cocked his shotgun. "Yeah . . . I do."

"Fine," Spyro replied. "I'll go quietly."

All the soldiers looked at one another. "I thought he would put up a fight." One of them said.

Then Spyro charged the nearest soldier. It made him drop his weapon and knocked him to the ground. He hit his head on the concrete below, knocking him out cold. Before the next one could react, Spyro tripped him with his tail. The last soldier had his weapon on Spyro, ready to fire, until an annoying glowing bug landed on his face.

"Gah!"

It gave Spyro the chance to charge him and knock him down and out. The soldier that Spyro tripped was about to get back up, until Spyro used his tail to knock him out.

The dragon could have easily flamed all three of them, but it would have lit up the back of the building enough for a searchlight to find him.

"Now to find Elora and the professor."

_Meanwhile_

Boris was amazed by Avalar. It's sheer beauty and sights filled him with envy. The night sky was amazing and the water couldn't have been any more blue and clear. The river's flowed with serenity and the breeze blew at the perfect rate. It was all so perfect. So why did it make the scientist so sad?

But he had to get back to his lab before someone found out he was missing. He made his way back down to the portal under the bridge that was labeled "Earth" and stepped inside. Even the transition between worlds was pleasant. Boris thought the only way to create a teleporter was to literally, break a person into atoms and transfer them through a system and rebuild those atoms on the other side back into a person, but this was different.

Before he knew it, Boris was back in his lab. He immediately looked around to see if anyone had seen him. He saw no one in the lab with him. Immediately he took the orbs out of the portal to shut it down and set them aside. He didn't want anyone to know about this. It would spell nothing but disaster if the wrong person knew and right now, everyone was the wrong person. No one could be trusted with this knowledge of Avalar.

Then he heard an alarm begin to sound. Afterwords, a voice emanated throughout the building.

"A purple dragon has been sighted in the building. Do not kill on sight. Subdue the target in any way possible and capture him for testing."

This can't be good.

_Meanwhile_

"I know it wasn't a good idea to attack that guard! Stop reminding me!" Spyro demanded at Sparx as he ran through the halls of the building. "They have to be here! And that alarm is not helping!"

"It's not supposed to."

Spyro stopped a turned around to see another human, but this one looked different. He wore a while lab coat and blue pants with small glasses in front of his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, what really matters is that we get you and your friends out of harm's way."

Spyro raised an eye, "Your going to help?"

"Head down the hall to the laboratory. Use the directories on the walls for help. When you get inside, you'll see a console in front of your friends. The code is 070391."

"I'm not sure I follow," Spyro replied, unfamiliar with a console.

The scientist shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you. If any of the security camera's spots me helping you, I'll be likely executed for treason."

The dragon studied the scientist for a moment. Could he be telling him the truth, or be leading him into a trap?

Spyro nodded, "Thanks."

The dragon took off down the hallway along with Sparx, following the scientists direction. He noticed a directory on the wall and stopped long enough to look at it. He noticed the word, laboratory, and it pointed further down the hall.

"There it is! Get it!"

Spyro looked behind him to see that soldiers were on their way to capture him. The dragon and dragonfly followed the sign's direction and made their way down the hall as fast as possible. The dragon had an advantage over the humans though. He had more land speed than them. He was four legged and wasn't encumbered by ten pounds of equipment. The humans were.

Then the duo came upon an intersection another directory. It read that the lab was right, so they went right. Then they took the next left. Then they came upon a four way intersection. Soldiers were coming from the left and the right. One of them open fired.

The dragon took off straight ahead but felt something nick his side. He turned to like as he ran and saw a dart sticking out his side.

"Ouch," Spyro plainly said, not impressed.

Sparx however looked worried. The dragonfly followed the dragon down the hallway until the came to another intersection. This place was like a maze. It was getting a bit ridiculous. However another directory later and they finally found the doorway to the laboratory.

The doors swung open, but not by Spyro, or the soldiers. It was another scientist like the one Spyro saw earlier.

"Come on! Hurry up!" the scientist motioned.

Spyro and Sparx ran inside and the scientist closed the door tight and locked it shut.

The dragon was getting a bit dizzy at this moment. The scientist took notice of the dart in his side. "Oh no. Tell me you didn't get shot by a tranquilizer."

"Erm . . . I don't know," Spyro slurred.

The scientist pulled the dart out the dragon's side and immediately ran over to a nearby shelf. He browsed through it until he found what he wanted. He picked up the item and ran over to Spyro before he was knocked out.

"You might feel a little sting," the scientist warned.

"Wha- OUCH!" The purple dragon looked beside him to see the scientist, injecting something into him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a shot of adrenalin."

Sparx looked at his partner worriedly. He didn't know whether to attack to the scientist to the best of his might or stay by Spyro's side.

"It's alright Sparx, I'm fine," the dragon assured. "I feel like I've got a lot more energy in me. And my heart is beating faster. Wait, why are you helping me?"

"I've been to your world and I don't want it destroyed." the scientist answered. "The name is Boris by the way."

"Spyro," the purple dragon introduced, then turned to the dragonfly with him. "This is Sparx."

"He looks like a dragonfly."

"That's because he is."

Then the door to the laboratory was slammed into. Boris was brought back to the task at hand. "We need to get you home and destroy the portal."

"But what about the professor and Elora?" Spyro asked. "I'm not leaving without them!"

"I know," Boris replied. "We'll need to get them out of the testing area though and we need to enter the master pass-code into the console to set them free."

"You mean 070391?"

Boris looked surprised. Then the door was slammed again, this time with much greater force. "Nevermind, we have to get you out of here."

The trio began to make their run through the labs, running by tables and workspaces. Spyro could tell that they used alchemy but everything else in the lab seemed unfamiliar.

Then they ran into a room and the first thing Spyro saw was Elora and the professor in glass tubes against the wall. "Professor! Elora!"

"Spyro? Get us out of here!" Elora begged.

"I'm on it," the dragon replied.

Boris cut in, "Set them free and meet me in the next room. I'll get the portal up and running."

"You got it Boris."

The purple dragon ran over to the console and studied it for a moment. He noticed a number pad off to the side. This had to be it. He entered the code with his claws.

0-7-0-3-9-1

The dragon hit the enter button and there was a beep. A moment passed and soon the glass tubes began to lower themselves, freeing the two prisoners. The two captives jumped down and Elora was the first to show Spyro her appreciation with a death squeezing hug.

"I never thought I would see you again!" Elora squealed.

"Choking . . . on . . . sentiment."

Elora let the dragon go and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry," she giggled.

"It's no problem," Spyro managed, inhaling a breath of air.

"I'm glad to see your alright," the professor said. "You too Sparx."

The dragonfly smiled at himself. Then they heard some crash in the laboratory.

"The soldier's are coming," Spyro warned. "We have to get out of here before they find us!"

The group ran into the next room to see Boris inserting the last green orb into the portal, bringing it to life. The golden lettered word, "Avalar" appearing on the top of it.

"Stop right there!"

The group were only a few feet away from home, but did what they were told. They saw a group of soldiers blocking the doorway, all armed to the teeth.

"Don't move and put your hands on your head!"

Spyro raised an eye, "Uhh, paws?"

Sparx buzzed a few words making Spyro translate. "And he only has wings. What do we do?"

"Don't get smart with us," one of the soldiers said. "Your lucky our general isn't here."

"Actually, he is here."

The group of soldiers parted enough for the respected man to make his way through to see this whole shenanigan for himself.

He continued. "A dragon, a dragonfly, a faun, and a mole. Intelligent enough to talk, and even make portals to other worlds. That technology could be useful to us." Then he turned to the scientist. "As for you Boris. You shall be dealt with as soon as this foolishness is over."

Boris looked scared. Almost terrified. Even Spyro could see it in his eyes.

"Unless," the general continued. "You shut down that portal to redeem yourself. You can keep your life. It's your choice and you don't have long to decide."

Now this was it. Spyro knew this was the end. Why would this human who he barely knew, risk his own life to save his? He was expecting to hear the obvious answer follow up the question.

"No."

Everyone grew surprised at what they heard.

"What was that Boris?" the general asked, grinding his teeth.

"You heard me. These creature's deserve their home and you want to keep them here? For experiments? All for the sake of an advancement in technology?" The scientist shook his head in disagreement. "It's sick. Spyro, Elora, Sparx, Professor, go. Leave this wretched world. You deserve better than us."

"But-" Spyro began.

"Just go!" Boris interrupted.

The general smiled at the sight. "Well now, here's a decision for you Spyro. All of you stay here and Boris will get to live."

"No!" Boris yelled. "Don't listen to him he's gonna kill us all anyways!"

That was what made Spyro break. He didn't know what to say. He knew what the word 'kill' meant, but it was never used in his world. But in this world, it seemed it was a common thing. Was this general really evil enough to kill someone else?

Then the dragon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Elora.

"C'mon Spyro. Avalar is waiting for us." Then she gave him a wink. A sign of trust.

Elora was the first one to walk through the portal. Then the professor motioned for Spyro and Sparx to follow suit.

"Spyro. I know this is a hard decision," the professor said as subtle as possible. "But trust me. You don't want to be here. Everything will be fine I assure you."

Even Boris seemed to silently agreeing with him. He stayed silent but Spyro could tell he had a plan. So he let them have at it.

"Alright." Spyro gave in. "C'mon Sparx. Let's go."

One of the soldiers raised his weapons to fire, but the general put his hand up. "Let them go. Boris will be the one suffering anyways. And besides, we still have the portal."

As soon as the dragon and dragonfly disappeared inside the portal. The professor smiled.

"Now!" the professor yelled out.

Boris pulled an object out of his pocked, covered his eyes, and threw it at the ground. Whatever it was, it exploded into a blinding light. The general and all their soldiers were blind and unable to do anything for the moment. All they heard was the professor going through the portal, then something exploded. Or imploded for that matter. As soon as the group regained their sight, Boris and the professor was gone. The portal was also gone. Nothing was left, not even a trace. The general was left with his mouth agape and couldn't believe what had just happened. He lost the fight.

_Avalar_

"Professor!" Spyro exclaimed. "I'm glad to see your alright!"

The professor dusted himself off. As soon as he exited the portal, it crumbled, leaving nothing but rubble. Everyone was there to watch the event unfold. The portal was gone.

"What did you do?" Spyro quickly asked, eager to hear the story. It wasn't everyday that the professor done something like this.

"Black hole," the professor simply replied. "A while back, I invented a device that could spawn a black hole out of thin air. But it was a one time use only so I kept it for safe keeping. You see, Boris' intentions were good from the start. He wanted to free us but we had to wait for the right time. So we came up with a plan. As soon as you walked through the portal, I put that plan into motion. I gave Boris a flash bomb and he used it to escape the base. As for me, before I entered the portal, I activated the black hole device and dropped in on the ground before I left. It done what I had hoped. It sucked up the portal, leaving behind no evidence of what happened."

"So they can't come to our world?" Spyro asked.

The professor nodded. "Yes, that's right. Now we can move on with our daily lives here in Avalar. Maybe you can help me with one of my latest teleporters?"

"No thanks," Spyro laughed. "I'm off to fry some sheep. See you later Elora."

Elora smiled and waved. "Bye."

Spyro and Sparx made their way back up to the bridge, ready to move forgot that this whole incident ever took place. And the first step to that was getting back to the basics. Chasing around a flock of sheep and flaming them just for the fun of it.

Elora turned to the professor, realizing someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's Moneybags?"

The professor shrugged. "Good riddance."

_Earth_

A green truck drove down the desert road at a high speed. There were two passengers inside, one of them was the driver. The other seemed pretty worried.

"I don't think we're going to be allowed back here ever again Boris."

"Me either Victor," Boris chuckled. "So what do you say? Mexico?"

Victor shrugged. "Sure why not." Then he changed the subject. "So how did you know I helped Spyro?"

"Spyro knew the master pass-code," Boris explained. "Your the only one I personally know who knew the code, so I just assumed I was right. I guess my assumption was right."

Victor smiled. "Alright then. Good thing the border isn't too far from New Mexico eh?"

Boris nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

_Meanwhile_

"Unhand me this instant!" Moneybags commanded as the soldiers tied him up with rope.

"Sorry," one of the soldiers replied. "But the general could really use a pick-me-up right now." Then he eyed the bag the bear was so desperately clutching. "What do we have hear?"

The soldier forcefully snatched the bag out of the bears grasp and looked inside. He saw nothing

but sparkling gems inside.

"Oh lookie here. Looks like I can retire."

Moneybags reared his head up into the sky and screamed, "Nnnooooooooooooooooooo!"

The End

AU: Right. I know this isn't my best work but this can't possibly be the worst story out there. Right? If there were any spelling errors, it was spellcheck's fault.


End file.
